


Every Mystery of Life

by Banbury



Series: Meet me at Christmas [8]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Someone discoveres something ... very mysterious...
Series: Meet me at Christmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561942
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 21 Dec - Hanukkah prompt





	Every Mystery of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hanukkah" - The 2019 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days.

“Hey, man, how are you? Did the vision improved at last?”

Lee reluctantly turned away from the window. He never ever thought before now that the ability to see would give him such simple and at the same time profound pleasure. He hasn’t even realized during these sightless weeks how much did he miss it. Yes, it was quite inconvenient, but he sort of compensated it with his hearing, sense of smell, even sense of touch. He was resourceful man if he’d say it himself.

But yesterday… Yesterday, when the doctor pronounced him well enough and declared his sight at 90 per cent, so he was able to go around without bandages, he, for the first time in his life, discovered the real magnificence in the ability to see. Since then he went through the entire hospital as well as the frozen nature outside, just looking at everything. It was glorious!

“Hey, Lee…?”

Lieutenant finally turned from the window to the door, where Doctor Ellison stood looking tired and worried.

“Dean?! Wow!” Lee closed his eyes for a second, “You… you look…”

“…so like my father…” breathed out DeanDean, “… it’s a bit frightening even”. He hugged the package he brought closer to his chest. “I …wow…” He shook his head and looked to the Lieutenant. 

Lee swallowed. He liked the young Doctor even when he didn’t see him – his passion, the lovely voice that always soothed his pain and irritation, his humor and smooth manner of communication. He liked him and found his presence gratifying and easy to deal with. To see his father’s eyes and smile on that young face, his whole appearance somewhat familiar, was a bit …distressing.

The object of his observation shuddered, nearly dropped the package and took a deep breath.

“I brought you menorah. It… it’s Hanukkah tomorrow and I though you would like to celebrate it”. 

DeanDean didn’t know how to talk to a person who looked that much like his father from the photos of his early army days – icy blue eyes, high cheekbones, very utilitarian haircut, tall and buff. Especially his eyes – DeanDean felt as if the young Lieutenant could search the deepest parts of his soul with his blue lasers. He shuddered again.

“I looked up your father on the net and it was mentioned that he is of Jewish origin, so I thought…”

Lieutenant William J. Sandburg smiled. He couldn’t even begin to understand what it means for all of them in the present and in the future, but he already thought that this “present” might be the best one in his whole life.


End file.
